TICs - práticas motivadoras na aprendizagem de Língua Inglesa na Escola Pública
TICs - práticas motivadoras na aprendizagem de Língua Inglesa na Escola Pública Autor: José Querino Machado Filho Introdução: Todo professor sabe que os alunos usam e gostam de novas tecnologias. Eles estão sempre em contato com o que há de mais novo na rede internacional de computadores, a INTERNET; e mais recentemente não somente na referida rede, mas sim nos tablets, nos MP3-''players'', enfim, em todos os devices a que têm acesso. O mundo está mudando, e a revolução é tecnológica. Por outro lado, essas tecnologias ficam do lado de fora dos portões da escola, pois não são vistas como recursos para aprendizagem; ou melhor não eram, pois o professor pode usar as tecnologias e mídias em aula para ensinar, de modo autêntico e estimulante. Por muito tempo, portanto, os professores ficaram submissos ora a um material empobrecido, ora a temas e situações que, por vezes, tangenciavam o aprendiz. Segundo Sardinha (et al., 2012) dois fatores aconteceram fora da sala de aula que vieram afetar a vida de professores e aprendizes de forma impactante: o advento do computador pessoal e a popularização da Internet. Sardinha (et al., 2012) ainda cita que nada tem sido tão transformador do que o acesso às novas mídias surgidas com a Internet, como e''-''mails e depois as redes sociais, os blogs, as wikis, os podcasts e as plataformas de estudos. Assim podemos considerar que o conjunto computador/Internet como um “abre-te-sésamo” simbólico, ou seja, uma senha de acesso a ideias e mundos novos. Justificativa: Tendo em vista a grande insatisfação dos alunos, em geral na escola pública, acerca das dificuldades de aprendizagem da Língua Inglesa e dos seus mitos, tais como: a incapacidade de aprendizagem, a falta de apoio pedagógico, desnecessidade da aprendizagem de uma língua estrangeira, a má formação dos profissionais da área etc.; o Projeto Sociocultural e Educacional Oscar Minas® nasce com a expectativa de acabar ou amenizar tais elementos contrários a uma aprendizagem adequada, fazendo que os aprendizes se motivem para uma aprendizagem adequada e contextualizada. Assim, esse projeto de mestrado avaliará os resultados acerca da aprendizagem através das TIC’s do referido projeto, Oscar Minas®, desde 2009. Problemática: Sabe-se que o projeto Oscar Minas® é considerado por muitos educadores e aprendizes como uma ferramenta importante para aprendizagem de conteúdos, de maneira diferenciada e contextualizada, mas os resultados atingem as quatro habilidades requeridas numa aprendizagem de língua estrangeira, nesse caso a Língua Inglesa? E se o resultado for positivo, as TIC’s foram úteis na aprendizagem? E como as TIC’s operaram para tais resultados? Objetivos: • Avaliar a motivação os alunos a interagir mais com disciplina da Língua Estrangeira, contextualizada. • Avaliar a motivação dos alunos a interagir mais com a arte do cinema, e suas tecnologias usadas e contextualizadas. • Avaliar a descentralização da aprendizagem da Língua Inglesa in loco. • Averiguar a independência maior do aprendiz – a autonomia tão esperada. • Avaliar o resultado da aprendizagem através das TIC’s. Fundamentação teórica: Afirma-se que o sistema brasileiro de educação, desde a educação básica até a superior, é precário devido a várias tangentes diversas. Dentre essas, podemos citar: a má formação dos profissionais da educação, a inadequação dos espaços físicos e também o sistema educacional em geral. Por outro lado, a carência estudantil também é muito questionada no Brasil, onde se verifica uma taxa alta de analfabetos, semianalfabetos e uma porcentagem mínima de alunos frequentes nos bancos das salas de aulas na educação superior, tanto das instituições privadas quanto das públicas. A carência educacional nos grandes centros encontra-se em níveis surpreendentes, mas felizmente não insuportáveis, como nos centros marginalizados do interior do país. Esses centros marginalizados, à mercê das oportunidades de crescimento intelectual e cultural, tem tido um filete de boa perspectiva para suprir esta carência e o abandono dos órgãos educacionais, tanto públicos quanto privados. O interesse de aprender a Língua Inglesa foi sempre influenciado pelos meios de comunicação, produzindo, assim, uma motivação preliminar, mas que pode caracterizar-se por traços de ilusão. Entretanto, as abordagens da sala de aula presencial diferem bastante da ilusão televisiva e cinematográfica. E por meio da globalização o estudo da Língua Inglesa vem acrescentar mais uma disciplina a fim de quebrar o bloqueio do mundo mercantil e globalizado. Mapa 1- Os principais países em que o inglês é usado como língua-mãe ou designado “oficial”. (GODINHO, 2001, p. 17) Desta maneira, Godinho (2001) diz que a Língua Inglesa é o resultado da invasão das Ilhas Britânicas por tribos de anglos, saxões, jutos, frisões e viquingues, todos sofrendo de sérios problemas com a bebida. Seus descendentes continuaram a festa e aceitaram vultosas contribuições vindas dos gregos, romanos, e franco-normandos, povos também ligados a uma desordem. O resultado inevitável foi um carnaval linguístico. Mapa 2 – As origens do inglês (GODINHO, 2001, p. 31) Mapa 3 – As variedades do antigo inglês (GODINHO, 2001, p. 36) O que muitos desconhecem é que por trás daquele inglês enfadonho e confuso das aulas, das regras e das frustrações, há uma forte influência do latim fazendo que a Língua inglesa seja quase prima da Língua Portuguesa e das outras línguas românicas. Há várias “Línguas Inglesas”, cada uma com características próprias, mas todas obedecendo, pelo menos no inglês escrito, o chamado standard English – ''inglês padrão, a norma culta. Godinho (2001) menciona que o inglês é o idioma que todo mundo, pelos mais variados motivos, quer ou precisa aprender. E quanto mais se fala inglês, mais ele se torna indispensável. É um circulo vicioso e a pressão para aprender o idioma é enorme. E por ser tão importante, o mundo capitalista não deixa nada passar de liso neste mundo economicamente globalizado. Por fim, Godinho (2001) também diz que aprender sozinho não passa de um sonho, ou dizendo melhor, de um pesadelo; sem um bom e qualificado professor torna-se impraticável. E, mesmo assim, muitos aprendizes se sentem frustrados e acabam desistindo. Como já foi dito anteriormente, a língua inglesa é uma quase prima do português, entretanto podemos dizer que a mesma tem suas próprias complicações fazendo-a como um obstáculo para muitos. Ao ganhar o mundo, a língua inglesa se propôs a receber todos os tipos de maus tratos. Sua inconstância e vulnerabilidade de criar novos vocábulos de uma hora para outra, trazendo aos seus aprendizes um dor de cabeça mais penosa do que uma boa ressaca. O aprendiz da Língua Inglesa tem que ter uma consciência, e claro paciência, para poder entender o processo linguístico e principalmente o processo de ensino-aprendizagem desta requisitada língua nos dias de hoje. Segundo Godinho (2001), um executivo que não sabe falar inglês e fica correndo atrás de sua secretária bilíngue está numa posição de nítida desvantagem em relação a seus pares. Seu desempenho pode ficar bastante prejudicado. Num mundo globalizado e mercantilista como o nosso, é bem nítido que a venda de materiais didáticos é um ótimo negócio; basta dizer que este setor é o mais atraente da Grã-Bretanha. Entretanto, a maior parte deste material é dirigida a um público global, não respeitando as diversidades humanas e culturais, e obviamente , o que não facilita a vida de um aprendiz. Segundo Machado Filho (2008) na sua pesquisa acerca da aprendizagem da Língua Inglesa, a maior dificuldade na aprendizagem pelos alunos é a audição (60%). Já a fala tende a ter uma dificuldade maior (20%) do que a escrita (17%). Contudo, o que sobressai como uma facilidade para os alunos é a leitura: somente 3% dos alunos têm esta dificuldade. GRÁFICO 1 – As dificuldades dos alunos (MACHADO FILHO, 2008 – p. 27) A fim de exemplificar uma das frustrações dos aprendizes, podemos citar a pronúncia da Língua Inglesa que é totalmente sem nexo, na qual um fonema tem vários sons fonéticos – “i” em ''“is” /iz/, e em “ice” /ais/. A pronúncia inglesa é tão variável e aleatória que nenhuma das vinte e seis letras do alfabeto é realmente confiável. O mais previsível na pronúncia inglesa é que ela é imprevisível. Outro obstáculo que os aprendizes encontram, o qual é um dos mais citados por eles, o que mais desenvolve uma ansiedade e desmotivação é a polissemia – a existência de vários significados para a mesma palavra. Segundo o dicionário Oxford Advanced Learner’s Dictionary of Current English (1986), a palavra ''set pode ser classificada como Medalha'' de Ouro no assunto polissemia, o referido dicionário dá cinquenta e oito definições como substantivos; cento e vinte e seis definições como verbos e dez definições como adjetivos. Para finalizar, mas complicando um pouco mais, ainda existem outras palavras que são escritas de forma diferentes, mas têm o mesmo som, como grate /greit/ ''(ralar) e ''great /greit/ (grande, ótimo); ou ainda que são escritas da mesma forma, mas são pronunciadas diferentemente, como read /ri:d/ ''(ler, no presente simples) e ''read /red/ (ler, no passado simples). A solução está no contexto que as mesmas são usadas. Assim, os aprendizes têm que desenvolver bem suas habilidades auditivas, orais e escritas a fim de ter algum resultado satisfatório. As diferenças individuais numa aprendizagem de uma segunda língua é um aspecto muito estudado por vários educadores e pesquisadores. Segundo Rod Ellis (2006) as diferenças individuais são fatores importantes para uma aprendizagem adequada e acima de tudo, uma aprendizagem com resultados satisfatórios. Entretanto, deveríamos ter uma teoria que explicasse como esses fatores individuais realmente afetam, e como os mesmos se envolvem na aprendizagem de uma L2. Essa teoria serviria então, para estabelecer melhor uma atividade para que os aprendizes tornassem motivados, e podendo assim, interagir mais. A realidade da sala de aula fica distanciada dos dizeres desta fundamentação teórica, pois nós professores temos uma tendência erronia de seguir muito os materiais didáticos, os quais, frequentemente, ficam distantes da realidade e do contexto que estamos. Devia-se proporcionar pesquisas abrangendo as diferenças individuais numa aprendizagem de L2, mas contextualizada no meio que está ensinando. Os fatores de personalidade são peças fundamentais para uma aprendizagem significativa. Antigamente acreditava que a aprendizagem eficaz era resultado somente do aspecto cognitivo, mas hoje em dia está evidente que os fatores de personalidade têm uma influência positiva de uma aprendizagem de sucesso. O domínio afetivo remete-nos ao lado emocional do comportamento humano, podendo está justaposto ao lado cognitivo. Independentemente dos diferentes níveis que a autoestima tem, ela é o aspecto mais pervasivo de qualquer comportamento humano, pois sem a autoestima ninguém pode ter uma evolução numa aprendizagem qualquer. A autodefesa de um aprendiz passa desde a inibição até uma grande variedade de ansiedade, na qual pode afetar dramaticamente o aprendiz. Embora, sabemos que todo aprendiz deveria se arriscar numa aprendizagem, pois com os erros teremos a ciência do que é certo, a ansiedade costuma sobressair. Outros fatores importantes numa aprendizagem de L2 são: ser extrovertido, como também o oposto, a empatia e acima de tudo ser motivado. A motivação afirma-se que é o fator mais importante, pois a motivação está ligada diretamente aos sentimentos dos aprendizes, sem ela é impossível uma aprendizagem adequada. Entretanto, não podemos misturar e nem igualar as motivações intrínseca e extrínseca, essa última ficando na expectativa de uma recompensa externa. No contexto da sala de aula devemos saber escolher atividades, métodos e técnicas adequadas que despertem nos aprendizes interesses para uma aprendizagem satisfatória, mesmo se esses interesses vêm juntamente com qualquer tipo de ansiedade. Segundo Mary McGroarty (2001) para ser relevante uma instrução numa L2, a pesquisa sobre motivação deve abranger seu foco investigativo na individualidade de cada aprendiz, a fim de descobrir as conexões que influenciam os indivíduos e seus contextos sociais. A motivação não é somente um atributo dos indivíduos, mas também do ambiente escolar e da sala de aula, variando assim os níveis de motivação e logicamente os níveis diferenciados de aprendizagem. Nós, professores, temos conhecer nossos alunos, mas não só no ambiente de sala de aula, mas no contexto social de cada um, pois a aprendizagem está diretamente ligada a esse aspecto pessoal. A motivação é construída ao longo do tempo modificando-se, tendo que ter um estudo longitudinal, pois a motivação da aprendizagem da L2 é motivada pelo contexto social. Embora, que a motivação da L2 tem que está em conjunto academicamente. Assim, a motivação é um desafio, sendo que a relação social contrapõe com a aprendizagem. Nem sempre uma interação implica na melhora da aprendizagem, mas sim mais uma oportunidade. Vale ressaltar que a motivação não é individual, mas sim, coletiva. A cooperação na sala pode melhorar as habilidades socioculturais. Essa cooperação acontece com a dificuldade, para investir na própria autonomia. Zoltán Dörnyei (2001) descreve as principais teorias da motivação na aprendizagem da L2, como também analisa como essas teorias têm respondido aos desafios do contexto e da época. E para isso ele analisa os seguintes aspectos: a teoria de motivação de Gardner, na qual se diz que o principal de sua teoria é a relação entre a motivação e a orientação (chamada por Gardner de “objetivo”), dividindo em: intensidade motivacional; desejo de aprender a língua; e as atitudes em aprender a língua. E as teorias de valores da expectativa numa pesquisa de motivação na aprendizagem da L2, que tem tido vários componentes incluso, dentre esses podemos citar os valores intrínseco (medido pelo desejo de aprender a L2 e as escalas de atitudes em aprender a L2) e o extrínseco (medido pelas escalas de orientação instrumental e integrativa). Dörnyei (2001) diz a respeito da motivação na aprendizagem da L2 e o contexto social, sendo aspectos interligados. O principal fato a ser estudado é a análise do grau que o vasto ambiente social ajuda ou prejudica a aquisição da competência de uma L2. As influências motivacionais de uma situação de aprendizagem imediata (microcontextos) pode-se citar: as influências dos pais, dos professores, dos colegas e da escola. Tais influências motivacionais são o combustível para a sequência de ação. Pesquisadores como McGroarty (2001) defende a importância de estudos em relação ao contexto social e o individualismo e atitudes comportamentais numa psicologia social em estudos de linguística aplicada. Kota Ohata (2005) cita uma variedade de fatos relevantes sobre a ansiedade – estado de apreensão - um vago medo, dos aprendizes, mas relata que eliminar os elementos emocionais da aprendizagem é impossível de realizar, não passa de uma má concepção sobre a responsabilidade do professor numa sala de aula. Entretanto, é óbvio que uma atitude de compreensão e apoio do professor traz uma contribuição significativa, não somente para criar um ambiente agradável na sala de aula, mas sim para facilitar os processos de aprendizagem dos alunos ao longo do curso. Segundo Mariana Rosa Mastrella (2000) grande partes das teorias de aprendizagem de língua estrangeira hoje já dão ênfase nos fatores afetivos, tanto quanto aos cognitivos. E podemos destacar os seguintes aspectos: os aspectos cognitivos e afetivos formam um conjunto; a valorização do interpessoal está sendo mais difundida; o foco no indivíduo, colocando-o mais exposto e mais responsável; os exercícios de drills têm sua ansiedade somente no início; a ansiedade de teste bloqueia certas funções, tais como: uma prova de listening as distinções sonoras podem ficar distorcidas; a crença psicológica faz um link com a ansiedade, fazendo uma avaliação negativa; a função do educador é desconstruir essas tais crenças que aumenta a ansiedade; as crenças determinam os comportamentos, as reações e sentimentos diante de certas situações; as crenças podem influenciar positivamente e negativamente a aprendizagem; as crenças podem ter os seguintes aspectos - podendo tornar-se papel fundamental no futuro; os conflitos das crenças e as expectativas podem resultar uma ansiedade; a dificuldade em certas habilidades resulta uma ansiedade interna e externa; e a escolha de atividades na quais as habilidades dos alunos sobressaem. Elaine K. Horwitz (1991) afirma em seu artigo que os professores provavelmente têm visto seus alunos sofrendo muitas dessas ansiedades estudadas nesse texto, alunos extremamente ansiosos são altamente motivados em evitar atividades que eles mais temem. Uma tarefa difícil de realizar numa sala de aula é mudar o contexto da aprendizagem, já que atualmente o que está sendo difundido são estudos sobre os aspectos de ansiedade dos alunos. Não podemos somente discutir algumas crenças de alunos ansiosos, fazendo uma relação entre elas e a ansiedade; é necessário realizar mais pesquisas nesse ramo. Segundo Santinha N. A. do Lago (2000) a aquisição de L2 é uma área relativamente nova, cujos fundamentos estão assentados sobre uma vasta gama de área afins, tais como a Psicologia, a Psicolinguística, a Sociologia e a Antropologia. Ela também afirma que vários fatores estão incluídos no domínio afetivo: autoestima, inibição, extroversão, empatia, ansiedade, atitudes, egocentrismo. A autoestima é considerada como fator principal num processo ensino-aprendizagem de uma L2, e as maneiras de dosá-la num ambiente de ensino formal podem ser muito enriquecedoras para o campo da aquisição de L2, mas não podemos esquecer que é um domínio muito complexo e requer ainda muito estudo. O contexto e a contextualização também são peças primordiais para um resultado satisfatório dos aprendizes. A cultura dos países de Língua Inglesa não é abordada de forma satisfatória nos livros didáticos. Genc e Bada (2005) creem que o ensino da cultura motiva o estudante de língua no processo de aprendizagem, pois ajuda o aprendiz a observar similaridades e diferenças entre vários grupos culturais e diminui as chances de haver julgamentos de valor prematuros e impróprios sobre a sua cultura em detrimento da outra, ou o contrário. Já Alptekin (1984) lembra que a Língua Inglesa é a língua mais estudada do mundo inteiro, tendo recebido o status de língua franca. Sendo assim, para Smith (1976 apud Genc, Bada, 2005), esse status internacional do inglês atesta que a cultura não é necessitada no ensino da língua. Politzer (1959) já dizia que se ensinarmos uma língua sem ensinarmos, ao mesmo tempo, a cultura na qual ela opera, estaremos ensinando símbolos sem significados, ou símbolos aos quais é vinculado um significado. Segundo Diógenes Cândido de Lima (2009) apesar de haver divergências, o ensino de língua estrangeira, juntamente com os seus aspectos socioculturais, tem sido importante para um melhor entendimento e aceitação de certa cultura. Ele, também, frisa que ensinar uma língua estrangeira, portanto, implica a inclusão de competência gramatical, competência comunicativa, proficiência na língua, como também, na mudança de comportamento e de atitude com relação à própria cultura e às culturas alheias. Não se deve ensinar uma língua estrangeira sem ao menos oferecer aos aprendizes alguma visão do universo cultural no qual essa língua está inserida. Leda Tomitch (2009) sintetiza muito bem, quando diz que o papel do professor de língua estrangeira, assim como o professor de qualquer disciplina, é fornecer andaimes; e que nós, professores, assim como os andaimes, não somos permanentes, nossa existência dura enquanto formos necessários. Nosso trabalho é para que o aluno – que no início é naturalmente dependente, e aí nós o suprimos com os andaimes – vá se tornando cada vez mais independente, e aí vamos tirando o andaime, deve funcionar como um guia, e nesse sentido deve ser objetivo e bem delimitado. Termino essa fundamentação teórica com alguns pontos de vistas interessantes, tais como: o ponto de vista de Cortella (2014) que diz que o trabalho no ambiente educacional tem que ser compartilhado, que as novas tecnologias fazem parte do nosso dia-a-dia, sendo peça fundamental para o processo de ensino-aprendizagem, mas que o novo não supera o tradicional, mas sim que os dois devem trabalhar juntos. O pensamento sucinto de Solange de Castro (2004) acerca da ação docente do profissional de ensino de Língua Inglesa, dizendo que o conhecimento prático do professor é entendido como a capacidade do professor de dar conta das situações de ensino-aprendizagem do dia-a-dia. Essa capacidade está presente em qualquer ação inteligente, embora muitas vezes como fruto de experiência e da reflexão passadas, se tenha consolidado em esquemas semiautomático ou denominada competência de ensino, essa capacidade se manifesta através das ações e decisões instrucionais do professor em seu dia-a-dia. Os recursos que constituem esses conhecimentos, por sua vez, são geralmente de caráter implícito ou táctico. Assim, o conhecimento prático do profissional define-se à luz da epistemologia da prática que o informa. Solange de Castro (2004) fala que a competência profissional é entendida como processo de reflexão-na-ação, ou como um diálogo reflexivo com a situação concreta. Nesse processo, o profissional mobiliza todos os recursos que compõem seu conhecimento prático no mais amplo sentido da palavra, elabora um diagnóstico da situação, toma decisões quanto às estratégias de intervenção a serem usadas, e atua de acordo com essas decisões. A construção dessa competência é entendida dentro de uma perspectiva vygotskiana, na qual entende-se que o conhecimentos e forma no interior das relações sociais, através da mediação social das atividades do indivíduo, processo no qual a linguagem tem papel crucial. Nessa construção, tem essencial importância, para o professor, o desenvolvimento de um processo de questionamento e de autocompreensão de ações docentes, no qual explicitam-se interpretações e concepções pessoais sobre a prática, discutem-se os propósitos de ações docentes observadas, e estabelecem-se relações entre teoria e prática. Solange de Castro (2004) também diz que isso se constrói a partir da análise e da reflexão cuidadosas sobre e na prática instrucional dos profissionais, processo esse que, envolve o exame das características das situações práticas que esse profissionais vivenciam e o exame dos procedimentos dos procedimentos planejados e adotados antes e durante essas situações. Mais especificamente, esse processo envolve ações dos professores no sentido de explicar suas ações e procedimentos, tornar mais claro seus valores e suas representações de mundo (isto é, os significados por eles construídos sobre essas ações e esses procedimentos; dentro das construções sociais de que participam), com o objetivo de possibilitar aos participantes das situações colaborativas (outros professores, coordenadores, supervisores, pesquisadores etc., assim como eles próprios), oportunidades de questionar, expandir, recolocar ou reconceituar o que está em negociação. Solange de Castro (2004) acredita que a análise da prática profissional envolve ainda o exame dos significados sobre a natureza da linguagem e sobre os processos de ensinar e aprender línguas, estabelecidos pela cultura da instituição/escola por eles interiorizados que, implícita ou explicitamente, informam suas ações e escolhas instrucionais. Finalmente, pode dizer, através do pensamento de Solange de Castro (2004), que essa análise envolve a discussão dos objetivos educacionais e instrucionais a serem atingidos, dentro dos vários contextos de ensino, objetivos esses estabelecidos a partir das necessidades de usos da língua a ser aprendida nos diferentes contextos e pelos diferentes participantes. Essas necessidades relacionam-se tanto aos usos da língua que o indivíduo poderá vir a fazer em sua vida social ou profissional como quanto ao próprio desenvolvimento psicológico, social, cultural, afetivo e cognitivo do indivíduo. Metodologia: A metodologia a ser usada nesse trabalho será avaliações de casos, já que o projeto Oscar Minas® é realizado em escolas públicas desde 2009, resultando numa pesquisa qualitativa dos resultados do referido projeto. Referências Bibliográficas: CASTRO, S. T. R.. A linguagem e a reconstrução da ação docente: um estudo com professoras de inglês de um curso de Letras. In: MAGALHÃES, M. C. C.. (Org.). A formação do professor como um profissional crítico'. Campinas: Mercado de Letras,' 2004, v., p. 145-165. CORTELLA, Mário Sergio. Educação, Escola e Docência – Novos tempos, novas atitudes. São Paulo: Editora Cortez, 2014. ELLIS, Rod. Individual differences in second language learning. In: DAVIES, A. & ELDER, C.Ed. The handbook of Applied Linguistics. Oxford: Blackwell. 2006. GODINHO, John D. Once upon a time um inglês… - A história, os truques e os tiques do idioma mais falado do planeta'. 2a. ed., : Relume' Dumará, 2001. HORNBY, A. S.' Oxford Advanced Learner’s Dictionary of Current English'. , Inglaterra: Press, 24 ed., 1986. HORWITZ, E. K.; HORWITZ, M. B. & COPE, J. A. Foreign Language classroom anxiety. In: Language anxiety: from theory and research to classroom implications'. Ed. HORWITZ,' E. K & YOUNG, D. J. Cliffs, : Prentice Hall, 1991 LAGO, Santinha Neuda Alaves. Explorando a autoestima na aquisição de segunda língua. Orgs. DALACORTE, M. C. F. e MELO, H. A. B. A''' sala de aula de língua estrangeira. Ed. Da UFG, Goiânia, 2000. 122 p''' LIMA, Diógenes Cândido. O ensino de Língua Inglesa e a questão cultural. In: LIMA, Diógenes Cândido. Ensino e Aprendizagem de Língua Inglesa – conversas com especialistas'. 1a. Ed.,' São Paulo: Parábola Editorial, 2009. MASTRELLA, Mariana Rosa. A ansiedade e as crenças dos aprendizes. Explorando a autoestima na aquisição de segunda língua. Orgs. DALACORTE, M. C. F. e MELO, H. A. B. A sala de aula de língua estrangeira. Goiânia: Ed. da UFG, 2000. 122 p. MACHADO FILHO, José Querino. Aprendizagem da Língua Inglesa na Educação Superior. 2008. . Monografia (Pós-graduação Lato Sensu) – Projeto A Vez do Mestre, Universidade Cândido Mendes, 2008. McGROARTY, M. Situating second language motivation. In DORNYEI, Z. SCHMUDT, R. (Ed.) Motivation and second language acquisition'. : Second' Language Teaching and , 2001. OHATA, . Potential sources of anxiety for Japanese learners of English: Preliminary case interviews with five Japanese college students in the TESL-EJ, December, vol. 9, no. 3, 2005. POLITZER, R. Developing Cultural Understanding Through Foreign Language Study. Report of the Fifth Annual Round Table Meeting on Linguistics and Language Teaching. Washington: Georgetown University Press, 1959, p. 99-105. SARDINHA, Tony Berber. Tecnologias & Mídias no Ensino de Inglês: o corpus nas “receitas”. São Paulo: Editora MacMillan, 2012. TOMITCH, Leda M. Braga. Aquisição de leitura em língua inglesa. In: LIMA, Diógenes Cândido. Ensino e Aprendizagem de Língua Inglesa – conversas com especialistas'. 1a. Ed., São Paulo: Parábola Editorial, 2009.'